24fandomcom-20200223-history
Fan phone
]] The 24 Fan Phone is a phone that belongs to one of the 24 crew members. It first appeared in episode Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm, on Debbie Pendleton's phone. Viewers noticed it was a valid phone number and began calling it. Some people have been lucky enough to get through and talk to writers, producers, and even the actors from on the set. The phone is normally turned on when production begins and is turned off when it finishes, but currently callers will be directed to a voicemail box. However, as of July 14, 2012, the number is no longer operational. Calls made to this number are answered with a generic message stating the number dialed is incorrect. The phone number is (310) 597-3781, and both the number and a variation of it have made several appearances in the show. During Season 6, the number was used very often for many different phones, causing major discontinuity. Appearances * "Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm": Karen Pendleton's cell phone number. * "Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm": Audrey Raines's phone number seen on Paul Raines's phone. * "Day 4: 11:00pm-12:00am": Jack Bauer's cell phone number, which he gives to Jason and Kelly, the two hikers in possession of the nuclear football. * "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am": Martha Logan's cell phone number, as seen on the call display of Aaron Pierce's cell phone when she calls him. * "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am": The number is scrawled on the back of the photo of Edgar Stiles and Chloe O'Brian, presumably a doodle by Edgar. (The words "Jack is dead/Is Jack dead" are also written backwards there.) * "Day 6: 8:00am-9:00am": The number can be seen on Assad's cell phone while Jack and CTU are listening into his conversation with Abu Fayed's handler in his car. ]] * "Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm": Walid Al-Rezani dials this number so CTU can access the call history on Heydar's cell phone. * "Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm": The cell phone that Phillip Bauer leaves for Jack tells Jack to call this number and Charles Logan picks up the phone. * "Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm": Chloe O'Brian calls Morris's sponsor Jeannie Tyler and leaves this number on her voicemail to call Chloe back. * "Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm": Jack gives this number to an agent at the Russian consulate as the number for CTU. * "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm": Cheng Zhi told Jack to call that number on a secure line if he wanted Audrey to survive. * 24: Redemption: The number can be seen on Carl Benton's phone when he calls Jack to tell him that James is dead and Desmond has been shot. * "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am": When engineer Michael Latham is kidnapped by Tony Almeida traffic is stopped by a black van and a taxi Cab has the phone number listed on the side starting with prefix "800". * "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am": When Tony Almeida jumps from the FBI parking garage onto a taxi Cab below, the fan phone number is visible on the side. * "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm": When Henry Taylor attempts to answer Brian Gedge's cellphone, the fan phone appears in the Missed Calls list. * The fan phone also appeared in promotional footage for "Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am" (as Martin Collier's phone number), yet in the actual broadcast episode the phone number was changed to (222) 555-3781 with only the last four digits kept the same. Category:Series Category:Production